Heriel/Companion
Heriel is a friendly angel who can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “Class One Cross-World Contact... I will eliminate it...” “My hair can extend to anywhere...” “I have lived...this whole time...” “Big brother's semen... I will suck up it with my hair...” “Intruders must be eliminated...” “I was an angel... Now, I'm something different...” “I want to play with all the angels...” “Class One Cross-World Contact... It has begun in this world...” “This place is already a fragment of space-time... So it will disappear...” “I will eliminate... Eliminate... Eliminate...” “I will give you my feathers...” (+1 Angel Feather) “I will give you money...” (+ 6500G) “I will give you this magic medicine...” (+1 Miracle Drug) “Apple, please...” (Give 1 Apple) *Yes – “Thank you...” (+20 Affinity) *No – “...You won't?” “Money, please...” (Give 3900G) *Yes – “Thank you...” (+25 Affinity) *No – “...You won't?” *Not enough money – “...You don't seem to have it.” “Milk, please...” (Give 1 Milk) *Yes – “Thank you...” (+30 Affinity) *No – “...You won't?” “What...am I?” *Angel – “I wonder if I'm still an angel... I'm probably not an angel anymore...” *Apoptosis – “I can't be...I just can't be...” (-5 Affinity) *Hair – “My hair is me, and I am my hair... Yeah...” (+10 Affinity) “Why has my body become like this...?” *Because of chaotization – “I see... Thank you for telling me...” *Something like an illness – “It can't be cured...? Hey, can it not be cured...?” (+10 Affinity) *Because you were a bad girl – “Well then, I'll do something worse... You will all perish...” (-5 Affinity) “Where is Ilias, what is she doing...?” *She is travelling – “Travelling...is it fun...?” (+10 Affinity) *She is playing – “I also want to play...” (+10 Affinity) *She is suffering – “I feel sorry...” (-5 Affinity) “This world...you know what will happen?” *It will be happy – “If so, that's good...” *It will be destroyed – “That's right... The erosion of chaos will spread all over the world...” (+10 Affinity) *It will be mine – “It won't... You too, will disappear along with this world...” “Big brother, why have you come here...?” *To unravel this mystery – “This place will also disappear soon... Together with big brother...” *To exterminate monsters – “Monster extermination is a good thing... I was an angel, so I know...” (+10 Affinity) *To jog – “If you come here, I will die...” Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Heriel: “My hair can extend... I will wrap the earth...” With Tsubaki: Tsubaki: “Oh my, your hair can extend too.” Heriel: “I can stretch it out. It can wrap around this whole room...” Tsubaki: “I can't extend it that far. Don't you get hungry when you stretch it out that much?” Heriel: “I can absorb many things with my hair stretched out. So my stomach fills up.” Tsubaki: “Many things, indeed...” With Eden: Eden: “Heriel, your hair has grown very long in the short time I haven't seen you...” Heriel: “My body has eroded while you were busy...” Eden: “Your hair grew this much in the time you were away...?” Heriel: “I wonder if Eden's hair doesn't grow...” With Alciel: Alciel: “Heriel... Why has our existence metastasized?” Heriel: “For the sake of this world...?” Alciel: “We're living in a different world to save this world from a different world... It's strange..” Heriel: “Still, it's worth trying... That's why I think you're here, Alciel.” Camp Grandeur Theatre World Playful Actions 1st Action: Heriel: “Ufufufu...” Heriel is giggling... happens 2nd Action: Heriel: “My hair grows immediately...” Heriel is straightening out her hair... happens 3rd Action: Heriel: “Wrap around...” uses Lewd Draining Hair on a random enemy 4th Action: Heriel: “I love playing with fire...” Heriel is secretly playing with matches... The surrounding area caught fire! enemies take fire damage 5th Action: Heriel: “Please eat this...” Heriel presents a gift! Spaghetti Category:Angels Category:Apoptosis Category:Artist: Delphinus Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2